newyorkmetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Carlos Beltran
Carlos Ivan Beltrán (born April 24, 1977) is a is a Major League Baseball Puerto Rican professional baseball player outfielder for the St. Louis Cardinals. 2005 He signed with the Mets to a 7-year, $119-million contract. On August 11 he collided with Mike Cameron during a play in the out field. Beltran was placed on the DL for a while but recovered. Also Cameron was out for the year. 2006 Beltran was the last Met to strike out in the 2006 NLCS against the St. Louis Cardinals. 2007 & 2008 He had great seasons in 07 and 08. 2009 In 2009 Beltran became a member of the DL. He did make a comeback and once the 09 season was over. 2010 In January he had a knee surgery that lead to conflict with the Mets organization but it was settled out fine. Carlos started the season on the DL. On July 15 Beltran made his 2010 debut @ the Giants in a 2-0 loss at San-Fran. On September 29 Beltran was shutdown for the season with a mild inflammation on his right knee after an MRI Exam. 2011 Reports are saying Beltran won't return to play for the Met in 2011 which is his last year of his contract with the Mets. During Spring Training of 2011 he made the switch to right field on his own decision. He became the 8th met to hit 3 homeruns in a game on the road on May 12. To see more see Beltran Pops 3. On July 16 he missed the game because of high fever so Scott Hairston replaced and he had a big day which was called Scott's Day. He returned with healthy temperature in the first game of when the Mets Core thump Cards on July 19. In the final game when the Philadelphia Phillies were visiting in the series Clash of first place Phils and 3rd place Mets at Citi Field in game 3 he was in the dugout but he didn't play. On July 28 he was traded to the Giants for Zack Wheeler. The Mets will send the giants the remaining $4 million of his contract and the remaining $6.5 million contract which ends at the end of the season. To see more on his trade see Mets Trade Carlos Beltran. Grand Slam On June 28 in a series on the road against the Detroit Tigers. In the 4th inning Jason Bay steeped up to bat with bases loaded and he hit a grand slam to break the Mets No Grand Slam Mets streak. The next inning in the 5th inning with another bases loaded act Carlos Beltran hit one and the mets won to a score of 14-3. To see more click Mets Roar Tigers. 2012 He made his return to the Mets in the game that became the first no hitter in Mets history. The most notably in his return was a blown call in the 6th inning when third base umpire Adrian Johnson ruled a fair ball that hit the chalk on the left side foul. For more see Mets Get First No-Hitter. Category:Carlos Beltran Category:OutFielders Category:St. Louis Cardinals